Cullen Karaoke Party!
by RabidVampireGirl
Summary: When the Cullens decide to have a karaoke party, what happens? Post- Breaking Dawn, but Nessie and Jake won't sing. rated T for songs and behaviors. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hi! First thing, REVIEW! PLEASE! Ok, so this is what happens when the Cullen's decide to haave a karaoke night! I don't have a lot to say.. Oh yea! This takes place after Breaking Dawn! So, without further ado… Enjoy! **

**P.S I don't own any of the songs used, nor do I own Twilight, but I asked for it for X-mas!**

_Cullen Karaoke_

**Bella POV**

"Bella, in 10 seconds, a very hyper pixie will break down the door, so please put your clothes back on." I could already hear Nessie stirring, so I had known it would of only been a matter of time before we had to stop. "Ok" I replied as I bounced of the bed. Edward decided it would be a good idea to drab me and pull me back on the bed, so when Alice did, literally, bust open the door, we were tangled up again. "Damn it, Edward! I'm so sorry Alice!" I yelled at her. "Bella, don't yell, I'm right here. And, I've seen worse… Much, much worse." Edward shuddered and I shot him a questioning glance. " Bella, just think about it. I just had to go get Emmett and Rose. I don't want to say what they were up to, but I'm sure Edward will. Oh, and I came here because we're," she started bouncing, and I saw Jasper appear outside. Suddenly, Alice became calm again. "As I was saying, we're going to have a karaoke party! So, you have to come. Oh and Edward, make sure you warn her about…. Well, you know, right?" "Yep" Edward replied, while pushing Alice and Jasper out. "Now, will you let us change first?" "Ok! But hurry!" Alice shouted back as she ran. I Looked at Edward cautiously. " Well, what are you supposed to warn me about?"I questioned. "Bella," he said before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, "Emmett and Rose tend to… get a little carried away sometimes." "With what?" I asked, puzzled. "You'll find out later, love." He responded before throwing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt in my general direction. "Now, get dressed." A few min. later, we arrived at the house to see the living room had a wooden stage, microphones, two of the couches and a music player set up. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carisle were all sitting down already. Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly in each others' ears, and Jasper was trying to calm down a very excited Alice, a battle lost before it even started. As Edward and I took our seat, Esme shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry Alice bothered you," she said," we wanted her to wait until you came out, but you know her!" She laughed quietly. Emmett chose that moment to come walking down the stairs, wearing blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. "Hey! Emmett in the house!" he screamed as he walked down and took a seat. "Where's Rose?" Esme asked. "Oh she'll be right down!" Emmett replied. I could tell something was wrong, because Edward look horrified. "Emmett, she has GOT to control herself!" "Edward, bro, I don't mind it one bit. Let her do what she wants." So we all sat down and waited for a few. Then I saw Emmett look up, then everyone else. I looked at Emmett and could almost see the drool running out of his mouth. Rose's idea of a karaoke outfit was her long blonde hair pulled back out of her eyes, but still curling around her face. She was wearing the shortest black shorts I had ever seen, her (perfect) butt nearly hanging out, a neon pink tank top that barely covered her breasts, black hoop earrings, and neon pink make-up. She looked beautiful. "Babe, you look like a hooker!" Emmett said, then he whistled when she came and sat by him. "Really? Well I think you'll live." She replied. When everyone finally closed their mouths and stopped staring at Rose, Alice got up on the mini-stage. "Well, here is what's gonna happen: I will draw a name out of this hat," she said holding up a hot pink baseball cap," and you will sing a song. Everyone will go, then we'll do couples. Ok?" Everyone nodded, and Alice looked pleased. "Ok… The first person to go is…Carisle!" Carisle looked up, then slowly walked up to the stage, and whispered in Alice's ear. "Oh! Good choice! Well, here's Carisle!" When the music started, I knew why he had picked it, I was fit him to a T!


	2. Carlisle

**A.N Sorry it took so long to get this off! I've been dancing almost every day lately , and haven't had a ton of time. I don't own any of the songs here, and I sadly don't own Twilight, or it's characters. I'm sorry if you don't agree with any of my song choices, but I'm having trouble thinking of some for Esme, Alice, and Jasper, so suggestions are welcome! Enjoy **

**Cullen Karaoke**

**Ch.2 **

As Carlisle started to sing, I heard Alice gasp. "What?" I muttered. "Nothing, listen to Carlisle."

So I turned back to Carlisle, and listened.

_I admit in the past I've been a nasty. _

_They weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange_

_But you'll find that nowadays, _

_I've mended all my ways,_

_Repented seen the light and made a change _

I looked at Edward and said "Really? The Little Mermaid?" "Yes love, it reminds him of his days without anyone but himself." Well, that makes sense, I thought.

_And I fortunately know a little secret_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed _

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I've used it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed_

_PATHETIC!_

_Poor Unfortunate souls! In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner,_

_This one wants to get the girl _

He pointed at Edward as he said that, and I erupted into a fit of giggles

_And do I help them? Yes indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to me crying will you help us pretty please?_

_And I help them, yes I do _

_The men up here don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

"Which is why I didn't date Jessica" Edward said to me

_Yes on land its much preferred for Ladies not to say a word and after all dear, _

_What is idle prattle for?_

_They're not all that impressed with conversations_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can, but they dote and swoon and fawn on the ladies whose withdrawn_

_And she who holds her tongue gets her man! _

_Poor unfortunate souls! Go ahead, make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day,_

_It won't cost much, just your life! _

"He edited." I told Edward. "I know, and will later too" he replied

_Those poor unfortunate souls! So sad, so true,_

_If you wanna cross my bridge, my sweet you've gotta pay the toll_

_Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll_

_Em and Jas, Now I've got her_

_Boys, the boss is on a roll!_

_You poor unfortunate soul!_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them. Yes indeed! _

_Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true_

_They come flocking to me crying, will you help us pretty please?_

_And I help them, yes I do!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls! _

When he finished, we all erupted into applause. We walked back down and took his spot next to Esme, and Esme curled up next to him. "Well done, Carlisle!" Alice cheered while drawing another name out of the hat. "Ok, next up is…. Edward!"

**A.N I hope you enjoyed it! The song was "Poor Unfortunate Souls" Sung by the Jonas Brothers. Its actually kinda good, do listen to it! And I'll have another chap. Up by tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**

**Press the cute little blue button!**

**\/**


	3. Eddie :

**A.N Well hello! I told yall I'd get this up! Ha Ha, anyway, once again, I don't own Twilight, or this song. And once again, any suggestions for Esme, Alice, and Jasper's songs are welcome. Preferably something that suits their personality. Please and thanks! So, without further ado…**

**Cullen Karaoke**

**Ch. 3!**

**APOV**

As Edward walked up to the stage, I had a vision- Bella dry-sobbing but in a happy way. I looked at Edward and thought _Good choice, she'll love it!_ He nodded and quickly flipped through the CDs. As he put the CD in, I saw him smile at Rose. _What was that about? _I thought at him. He mouthed _Later_ at me, then started to sing.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward had picked this song! It was one of my all-time favorites, and he looked right at me as he sang.

_I'm not a perfect person, There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

I felt sobs coming, and saw Alice scooting closer to me, reaching out to comfort me. She mustn't understand, these were sobs of love and joy!

_A reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away, and be the one who catches all you tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new, and the reason is you(X3)_

The sobs were coming now, faster and faster. I was embarrassed to be dry-sobbing like this in front of my family, but it wasn't like I was blushing or crying, though I knew I would be if it were possible.

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you_

"I love you, Bella" He said as he finished. He ran back to me, picked me up, and kissed my with a passion that almost restarted my heart. When he let me go, Esme looked ecstatic, and Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rosalie just laughed, and Alice was jumping up and down with Jasper trying to control her. When he finally succeeded, Alice jumped back onstage and pulled out a name. "And next up is… Rosalie!"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to be… lets just Em and Rose going crazy… So I'll have it up tomorrow! R&R! Thanks! Also, the song is called "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I'm sorry if I got any lyrics wrong, I do this all by ear. Bye!**

**~M**


	4. Rosalie

**So, the reason this is up so fast is because I had a major inspiration while Christmas tree shopping! So, I thought I'd better type it up quickly so I wouldn't forget. So here it is!**

**Cullen Karaoke**

**Ch. 4**

**EMPOV**

Rosalie's laugh is so cute. I could hear her laugh all day. Oh wait, it's her turn to sing? Well ok…

**EDPOV**

It's Rosalie's turn. This should be good…. She's reciting the alphabet backwards in all the languages she knows, which are around nine at the moment. This won't be good. "Bella," I said to the love of my life as my blonde sister took to the stage, " maybe we should…go.." "Why?" she asked, "It's Rosalie's turn" "Exactly" I replied, dreading the moment. Knowing Rose, and how much she loves to put on a good show, I wouldn't be surprised if she started stripping down right now! When the music started, Rose looked at Emmett and said "C'mon Babe" and smiled.

**JPOV**

Dear Lord, help me. This can't be good. Emmett and Rosalie already have a huge amount of lust coming off them… oh God…

**EDPOV**

Rose came back down and sat in Emmett's lap, obviously going to sing from there. _Hehe, I can't wait for this_ Emmett thought as she started to sing

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, Baby, Baby, Love me, love me_

"Hellz ya!" Emmett muttered

_Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy Is you big enough?_

Rose then preceded to turn around and wrap hr legs around Emmett, who was already thinking some R rated things

_Tonight I'mma let you be the captain_

_Tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yea _

_Tonight I'mma let you be a rider, Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, babe_

_Tonight I'mma let it be fire, Tonight I'mma let you take me higher_

Rose jumped up and ran to the stage again. I made the mistake of invading Emmett's head, and I felt as if I was going to be violently ill. He was thinking of my "sister" in a position I didn't want to see her in. Rose's thoughts weren't much better. Both of them were practically screaming at me inside my head

_Tonight baby we can get it on, yeah we can get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it boy? I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby like boom,boom,boom_

_What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na-aaaah_

_Come here rude boy,boy can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

_Come here rude boy,boy can you get it up_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

As if it wasn't bad enough having her sing the song, now Rose was dancing along with it. And Emmett's thoughts were on how lucky the mic stand was…

_Tonight I'mma give it to you harder_

She ran back to Emmett and sat on his lap again

_Tonight I'mma turn your body out_

_Relax lemme do it how I wanna_

_If you got it, I need it and I'mma put it down_

With that Emmett starting to, literally, drool, and when Rose got up back on the stage, he was having thoughts of pulling her off stage and onto the couch… he had it all planned out. It was sickening

_Buckle up I'mma give it to you stonger_

_Hands up we can go a little longer_

_Tonight I'mma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby_

_Do you like it boy? I wa-wa-want what you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby like boom,boom,boom_

_What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na-aaaah _

_Come here rude boy,boy can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough _

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

_Come here rude boy,boy can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough _

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

Rosalie ran back to Emmett, hopefully for the final time. As she sat on him again, she wrapped those long legs of hers around him. Emmett, with a pool of drool by him, seemed unable to control himself any longer.

_I like the way you touch me there_

Emmett reached out and touched her face. Jasper got up and left. It must have been too much for him, poor guy.

_I like the way you pull my hair_

He pulled her closer, by her hair, which looked painful, even for me. Not physically,no, emotionally painful for her. After Royce pulled her hair out, it was painful for someone to pull it like that. But she gave no sign of distress.

_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking(no no, oh no)_

_I like it when you tell me kiss it there_

_I like it when you tell me move it there_

_So giddy up, time to giddy up_

_You say you're a rude boy, show me what you've got now…_

And he did. With a final pleading glance from Rose, he ripped of his shirt, and took of Rose's. Her laugh echoed in the mic. "Rose, stop singing, lets go, Babe!" But she didn't, so shirtless she walked-no strutted-back to the stage and got ready to finish.

_Come here right now…_

As she sang this, she made a 'come here' gesture with her finger, and Emmett came running. They kissed for a split millisecond, then she continued.

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

_Come here rude boy,boy can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough _

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

_Come here rude boy,boy can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough _

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

_Love me, love me (X2)_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby _

_Take it, take it, Love, me love me_

As soon as she finished, Em swept her off her feet and dragged her to their room. Our as I call it "The Love Nest"

"Ohkay.." Alice stuttered as she reclaimed the stage. "Next is…. Oh! Bella! It's you!"

**Well, I hope you liked it. I have officially gotten rid of my dang writers block! Yay! The song used was "Rudeboy" By Rihanna! Anyway, R&R, and please check out my other story! Thanks!**

**~M**


End file.
